


Warm Winter

by Suganyeon



Category: wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Warm, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/pseuds/Suganyeon
Summary: Wei Wuxian is in shit trouble. He was fired by the shitty publishing company he's been working for the last 2 years, his rent is up next week and he doesn't have enough money left to survive for a week. What should he do? Of course. Stand in the red light district and try prostitution. It won't be that bad, right? Right.Lan Wangji, in one word, is bored. He's bored but he's busy as hell. Papers, papers, and more papers. Running a clean prostitution club isn't as easy as it is especially when- "Boss, we caught another one standing on our turf, said he didn't know it was ours or anybody. A total noob." - yes, stuff like this happens. What should he do? Of course, take care of it or in this case, take him in.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nngri08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nngri08/gifts).



No money, no food, and a crying four years old to care about. "Fuck" Wei Wuxian thought closing and opening the fridge door in hopes it will magically change the empty shelves inside. He looked around the cold room, its lights turned off to save energy, only the couch in the corner could be seen there. He had no need for furniture since visits were something barely gotten.

His son, Wei Sizhui, cried in the room, face buried in the pillow with his feet in the air. Above the kitchen counter, the "fired" letters shone in its red tone contrasting with the white paper. He worked at the same publishing company for all his adult life, and now, just like that, was put out when the owner ran away due to bankruptcy. He was at the bottom of the pit.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" The small kid kept screaming in the quiet night, breaking Wei Wuxian's heart even more. He hated not being able to keep his head up, hated that for the last three weeks he ran everywhere in the city trying to find any kind of job in avail, but hated even more that all his money was five bucks left in his wallet.

He sighed, going to the room, he took the kid in his arms, fearing the thought of not even having a room to stay next week when the rent would be up. He patted Sizhui back, shushing the kid with a lullaby. "It's okay babe. Daddy is going to buy some food" He waited until the kid calmed down, crying to his sleep before he got out of the door. 

Wuxian walked aimlessly searching for any job opening he could find on the streets, promotions on supermarkets that could make his five bucks feed one kid for a whole week, or any miracle the heavens could throw his way. He was pushed by the arm without even noticing, a man he never saw before looking at his top to bottom, a 50 bucks bill on hands. “What do you say, beauty? A blowjob for 50?” His eyes didn’t even catch a glimpse of the man's face, looked at the bill as if it was his line life. 

“Pardon me, sir?” He was confused by the proposition, looking around when the man did, he saw where he was… A street very well knows in the town, covered by motels and red lights, a place you could find anything you wished for in terms of sex industry. The confusion grew in his face, his mind moving a mile per minute, his eyes once again fixed on the bill. 50 bucks, how long was it since he saw a 50 bucks bill?

The man walked away feeling his pause, bending over to apologize, only to have his arm pulled this time. “W-wait, y-you said 50 for a blowjob, right?” 

It was the lowest moment of Wuxian life so far. He didn't have a simple life, losing his parents and having to learn to fend for himself earlier, having a one night stand that turned out in a pregnancy only to learn years later that the kid wasn't even his, losing a job he barked so much to achieve and now, this… kneeled in a dark alley, with a soft dick a few inches from his face. He could smell the stinky fragrance from afar.

The man pushed his soft member front, rubbing it in Wuxian cheeks, lips, nose. "Come on, beauty, you know what to do" he had no clue. That "girlfriend" was his one and only relationship, and she would never give him a blowjob saying "if you want it so much, why don't you do it yourself".

"50 bucks" Wuxian repeated on his mind, taking all his will to open his mouth "50 bucks, you can do it. Sizhui needs to eat. With this money, you can bring home enough for a few days. No cries, no hunger" He opened his mouth almost choking when the man pushed inside the flat skin. 

Wuxian had tears in his eyes, sinking even deeper in the hole he dug himself. He could feel a weird taste on his mouth, the twitch's coming from the manhood as it got in touch with his tongue, he could only imagine what he was doing, trying his best to mimic all the porn his friends made him watch in mid-school. His tongue twisted around the member, hands helping to make it quicker, but as the gods may hate him, each second seemed to last one eternity. 

The impatience grew in the man with his dick, hands pressing hard on Wuxian head, he deep throated the boy with fierceness, giving a damn to the choked sounds he was making. The man just pushed further and further, releasing in the back of Wuxian's throat the warm liquor he carried. "You suck at this" he threw in the ground a smashed paper, tidying up his clothes before walking away.

The hotness made Wuxian almost barf had to keep in his mind the remains of his only meal in the day to not bring it all out again. "don't waste the last bits of what you had" he whispered to himself. It was traumatizing, but the money on his hand greeted hello to his heart. When he reached the streets again, it was as if nobody cared for what he was doing. He got a glimpse of all the men and women working in the night, all the clients they could have. And maybe, just maybe, he thought, being a whore could fix all his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Sizhui woke up to a full table. Well, full enough to him. He had bread, cheese, juice and fruits for breakfast, something that for the last month was only composed of a bowl of cereal and water. He happily took his father's hand, walking while jumping to the daycare. He only released it when he saw his friends, greeting them with the largest smile he could manage, one that made Wuxian finally able to forget the sour taste on his mouth.

It was as if the last night never happened, that was, at least, until the perfume of alcohol brought into air by the man who had just bumped his shoulder reached his nose. "Hey, watch it" Wuxian spoke but the man didn't even glare at him, only boring his head as he walked away, seeming tired after a long night. But how could he judge, if the only reason his own son attended this place was the price? Of course he knew the rumours, he knew it was a place used by night workers, whores, strippers, and only God knows what. 

"Sorry mister Wei, he had a long night of work" the caretaker apologized, rushing to take away Sizhui bag from his father's hands. 

"Don't worry, Ning. And when are you going to stop calling me mister? I thought we were friends by now" Wuxian pouted looking at the man, he had used this facility since Sizhui was born, and the two abandoned on their own. 

"Ah, sorry Xian" Wen Ning whispered getting closer "Jie is here today" he covered his mouth with one hand, making it so only Wuxian could see his lips moving 

"Oh, fuck. I better go now, or she will bill me on the spot" he exclaimed trying to move, waving goodbye to the kids.

"Not so fast mister" but he was too late, as Wen Qing had already caught a glimpse of his presence making her way to the two of them "Your payment is late again! I already told you we don't run a charity here" she was all barks and no bites, doing this job for her love for children, not for the money it could bring. That's the reason why it was open 24/7, accepting small kids of all ages and with a solid no disclosures clausule. 

"I… I will pay you this week! I promise!" He feared this woman like crazy, shaking as a leaf just to be in her presence, he couldn't help it, she reminded him of an old teacher he had in pre-school that kept making him follow rules and be punished for breaking them. "Mn… I was actually thinking about asking… How much would it cost me for leaving Sizhui here for the night time?"

"A whole day?" She glared at him from top to bottom, raising a brow.

"N-not always! Just a few hours in the nights during the week. M-maybe the weekends too" he rushed to say, shrinking under her eyes. "M-maybe tonight, if you would allow it"

Wen Qing didn't believe in her ears, Wei Wuxian was one of the best father's she worked for, making time, always, in his agenda to stay with his son. But asking for free nights? To what? Dates? "Tonight… we can give it a go. Free of charges. Starting tomorrow you will have to pay for it. I will email you the prices chart later" she crumbled over Ning begging eyes, agreeing with the man with a deep sigh.

"T-thank you!" He already felt hurt by the long time away from his boy.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can do it, Wei Wuxian!" His morning was wasted with interviews that dismissed him on the spot, chores around the house, and shopping food. The afternoon he took Sizhui on a walk, helped him with the homework and saw the boy happily agree to stay overnight in the daycare, breaking his heart to see the kid enjoying the idea to stay away. He was now in the middle of the street, looking people walk past him, it was night, and the red lights on meant only one thing: it was time for adults to play.

He observed attently those around him, the way they approached people, what they said or asked, how they offered their services, and where they did it. It was a study he never thought he would do. Looking around, he analyzed his options, he was not gay. But women have scared him shitless since kid. And that's the real reason why he never understood the power of alcohol, who gave him a nightstand and a devilish girlfriend who just used him for the house and food and gifts he granted her. But men’s were, in this matter, even scarier. 

He took a deep breath, released, and took it in again. Esteading his nerves for what he was about to do. He glared at the crowd until he found a man who did not scare him. He was tall, thin, and mesmerizing at a first glare, someone Wuxian could think of as an ideal type. He rushed to his side, clinging to one arm as whispered with the most sweet tone he could produce "hey, mister, looking to have fun? What about me?" Baiting his eyelashes, as the man blinked twice before opening a huge smile.

He followed the man into a bar, granting the wish off "setting the mood" before they could do the deeds. The man made him wait, in the most dark corner of the pub, as he went to the bathroom, and Wuxian was glad that it gave him the chance to gulp a few drinks before faking his whore side once again. But to his surprise it was not the same man who came back, instead a tall buff guy approached him out of nowhere

"Sir can you please follow me" it was not a request, but a demand 

"S-sorry mister. I am waiting for someone" he didn't know how it worked, but it was etiquette to wait for one client, right?

"Oh, you may be excused, but I don't think you understood me, sir. This was not an option" his smile faded in one go, leaving no space to refuse.

Wuxian's heart beated like crazy as he walked behind the man. In his mind, all kinds of thoughts crossed. He searched for the exits, making a plan to escape, though he was busted by the cops, the Yakuza. Everything imaginable, but not what he heard as he was put in a room with his client, and had the door closed behind the tall buff man who escorted him there. "S-sorry, a threesome is…"

"Who are you working for?" His words were cut by the question. 

"What?" The confusion present on his face.

"Who are you working for? Don't he know this is our turf?" 

"Sorry your what now?" He lost track of how many times he apologized this day.

"Our turf, our territory" the client explained to him, exhausted by this little exchange. He was leaning on the table, one hand in the air, one arm crossed over his chest, legs crossed on the floor. 

"I… don't understand. I don't work for anyone" it was almost a question, and not a remark 

"Listen boy, you do understand you can't just go around seeking yourself in those streets, right? You do realize how dangerous this is?" The man pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply before he spoke.

"I… yes sir"

"And…?" 

"And what?" Wuxian raised a brow to the stare his not-a-client-anymore gave him

"And… Did someone out you on this? If you are being blackmailed we can-"

"NO!" His voice echoed in the small room "I mean, no sir, nobody put me on this, I just need the money"

The man looked up to down again, analyzing every inch of Wuxian attire "listen, you look like a good kid. Couldn't you have found a better job to do?"

"I tried the best I could"

"And your best option was prostitution? Don't you have pride?"

"How many bills can my pride pay?" The man exhaled again, feeling a killing headache surging inside his brain. He pinched his nose bridge again, maybe for habit, Wuxian thought as he watched the repeated movement. "Wait here" he walked to the door opening it after speaking a few words to the other man who guarded them as a hawk. "Oh, right, what's the name?" The man turned to him asking

"Mine? Wei Wuxian" he saw the man dumbfounded look at him.

"You're going by your real name? Damn guts kiddo or was this a rookie mistake? You know what? I don't give a damn" he got out leaving Wuxian clueless about what he was speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

The man walked until a closed door, the name Lan Wangji adorned the entry. He knocked, waiting for the call before entering the room. It was a tidy place, apart from a couch, a shelf, and a table, almost nothing was present there. Lan Wangji was sitting behind a pile of papers, he looked ready to die at any given moment just for being there. "Busy day, boss?"

"Mn. Can you please kill me, Song Lan?" He was bored. So much, that even this minimal interruption had a huge impact. 

"No, can't do. This place would crumble without you here, man. Sorries" Song apologized with a smile seeing his friend suffer under tons of administrative work. He knew just as much he hated doing them.

"Figured. What do you need?"

"Mn...we caught another one standing on our turf, said he didn't know it was ours or anybody. A total noob. Even gave his real name"

"Oh? How stupid can he be? Pretty?"

"Yeah. Quite handsome. Good body too. Great ass" he smirked playfully

"Let's see what we have in hands, then" they walked back to the room Wuxian was waiting joking around about what Song boyfriend would say about his words


	5. Chapter 5

The wait was tedious, more than he could imagine. But when the door opened again, Wuxian was already up and screaming "you!?!"

"Me?" Lan Wangji asked confused by the finger pointed to his direction 

"You bumped into me this morning, didn't even take the time to apologise!". He spoke angrily at the redness of the other.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry. They. Said you were in our turf"

"Again with this? I don't even know what turf is!"

"Territory. We went through this earlier" Song added from behind Lan Wangji, knowing very well how his boss hated to lose time.

"So?"

"So, if you plan on working here you have two options. First is… don't. Second…"Wangji took a long time watching every piece of Wuxian body before completing his words, just this sudden stare made the other shrink on his skin "you do have a great body" he circled the man looking his behind "a great ass, indeed. Your second option is working for us"

"A-and why would I?" He tried to hide his embarrassment

"It's the only way you have to work on these streets. You're new on this, right? Do you know the best spot to bring in clients? How to escape police? Which client to take? We do" his eyes stared deep inside of Wuxian's as he spoke to him, making the boy gulp with the action.

"I-i can manage"

"Do you even know how to service a man? Or a woman?" He could sniff the inexperience from afar.

"O-of course I do!" Wuxian Crossed His arms involuntarily, to gain back the minimum of power he could, watching the big boss sit on the couch behind him.

"Then do it. Do a good job and I will pay more than you can get on the streets" he opened his legs enough to Wuxian do fit between them 

The man spread, the tone, the face, everything in this man screamed power, grace and beauty, mesmerizing Wuxian’s mind. He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and even between the fitting pants, one could see the powerful gun he brought to the battle field. 

"T-the money" Wuxian said, gulping.

"What?"

"S-show me the money, and I will do it. P-pay first" he stuttered nervously. 

"How cute. An amateur trying to bark big" Lan Wangji was amused for the first time in a long while. He signaled to Song Lan, who came close to him, bringing a full wallet on display, it had more money inside then Wuxian had in hands after a few months of work. He made it rain on the floor in front of him, smirking to the growing eyes of the other "i'm gonna make it easier for you. Make me cum in ten minutes and all of this is yours. Lose, and you walk away without nothing"

"O-of I lose… you won't force me to work here?"

"We don't force anyone to do anything. You are free to come and go, we just want to make it a safe place for those who work on this line. This is a clean firm. We cut ties with the underworld a long time ago"

In his mind, Wuxian pondered the pros and cons. In front of him had enough money to pay the daycare for this month, even a little left to grab a bite maybe. And if he loses, he could just forget everything and go back to being hungry and unemployed. Once again, in two days, he found himself kneeled down on the ground, with a dick in front of him 

He opened the pants slowly, thanking the gods because this time, the soft flash in front of him didn't smell as piss. He gulped, opening his mouth to take it inside. The motion hiring his jaw. Not only was it big in size, it was fat in circumference. But the taste was… for lack of better words… enjoyable. He moved his tongue better this time. From all he could fit in his mouth, to the tip, moving up and down to please the man. 

"You suck. Aren't you used to doing this?"

"This is actually my second try" he took it out to speak

"God gracious, here" Lan Wangji pushed two fingers on Wuxian mouth "use your lips not your teeths. That's it. As an icecream. Use your tongue more" he mimicked the gesture Wuxian should do, taking his fingers away so the boy could try on the real thing. He stopped Wuxian by the shoulder, mouth open in the air "don't just dive right in. Tease first. Kiss, lick, some even like a tender bite"

And so did Wuxian, he blew on Lan Wangji dick's head, kissing the tip of it. Moving to the body, slowly touching with his tongue to leave a wet trail until the base. He returned, kissing the whole thing, pressing gently his teeths on the skin, only enough to make his presence noticed, before taking it on his mouth. But no matter what he did, Lan Wangji didn't react one bit, he just stood there silently, looking the other best efforts go to waste. 

"Times up" Song Lan played with his cellphone while it all happened, keeping a track of time while he messaged his boyfriend.

"You lost." Lan Wangji spoke resting his still-soft dick back into his pants. He got up, parting Wuxian on the shoulder "keep the money, you seem in need of it" 

"W-wait!" He heard the voice when. He reached the door. "T-the job… do you think I can do it?"

Lan Wangji didn't even blink, "with your looks? You can bring anyone to the house. With your skills? You can't make anyone stay. It's up to you, Song, training him or sending him away" he got out before the other could even reply. Leaving the begging eyes of Wuxian to fall over Song Lan's face.

"All right all right. Stop with the puppy eyes. Come on Wangji already told you how to do a blow job, we are going to the other side"

"Other side?" Wuxian got up, following him through a corridor "which other side?" He gasped feeling Song Lan hand hit his butt

"You do know this is what you use for sex, right? Bottoms have way more customers those days"

"Bottoms?"

"Yup. The receiving end" 

"O-oh…" he didn't know it would get to this point.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is all so fucking boring!" Lan Wangji exhaled, receiving laughs from his brother. The huge pile of files stacked on his table. He didn't care to be in this business, it was something his family did for a long time ago, but going clean meant lots of paperwork, job currently placed on his hands. And he hated paperwork. Not for the work, per see, but all this was so lacking in excitement, so "fucking boring" that even taking care of the kids in the daycare seemed better, even tho he had no ideas what a kid like or do all day long.

"Why don't you take a break, brother? I heard you let someone new in, under the attention of Song. Have you ever gone to see how it's going?" Lan Xichen sipped his tea, amused with his brother, as always, he was dotting to the point of spoiling.

"Why would I? I left him there for a reason" Wangji reclined dhis back on the chair, pressing his eyes with one hand. He was tired of the same routine every day.

"The man's are going crazy with this one. I heard there is a pool going on to see how much he can make on the streets. A real beauty, with a sweet voice, and a good body. They all want a piece of him. At least, is what reached my ears. Song is having a hard time keeping the doors shut, even asking for a room to make it more private as he teaches him. Xingchen talked about it so much my ears bled. As the one who accepted him in, you should at least go check it out" he made a puzzled expression, one Wangji didn't know what to make of it. 

Wangji walked the corridors hearing the complaints of the man's he crossed paths with, true to his brother's words, the sweet moans filled the air as he reached closer to the training room. He opened the door without knock, almost flinching to th baked body on the bed. 

He was mesmerized. The white, clear skin of the other resembled a stone statue crafted by the gods, his face contorted in pleasure as the vibrator did his work. It was the third day of training, the development of his back side, the moans reaching straight to Lan Wangji guys, even more when they both locked eyes as Wuxian orgasmed. White over white, red cheeks, and a smooth voice echoing the walls… It made him hard in one second.

He gave a nod to Song Lan, turned around and left. Locking himself in the bathroom to do something he hadn't done since highschool. He jerked off to the image still fresh in his mind, imagining how good it would be to see that face filled with tears as the man screamed his name.


	7. Chapter 7

Wuxian training consisted in several sextoys stuck up his ass. A feeling he fought with all his might at first, but soon, was so adapted he could not keep in the moans leaving his mouth. Moans those, so sweet, that anyone who heard them got out unbothered. The same applies for his new boss.

Lan Wangji watched for the whole week as Song Lan taught Wei Wuxian every bit he needed to do a good job. Positions, mannerisms, ways of attracting customers, everything. He was there to every lesson, even when he had something more to do, he still got at least a glimpse of the other naked body. And to his surprise even this little moved his pants. 

He had never lived this experience. Ever since the Lan's were kids they were raised in this adult envoyriment, used to see and hear things no kid should. And thanks to that, Lan Wangji had a resistance so high he skipped all the years of self discoveriment to a long life of absence so far, he did used a few people on his way, man and woman, he didn't cared to the body, only the pleasure it would give him, but none never had power enough to make him hard without hours of foreplay. 

But this changed the moment he saw the flustered face of Wei Wuxian. The beautiful sight never left his mind, and kept increasing its power every lesson Song Lan gave him, every moan lost in the club corridors, every peek Lan Wangji did on those moments. The man drove him crazy, and he never understood why.

It was finally the day for the real deal, so Wuxian put in practice every little bit he learned so far. Experience, first hand, what he should do in this new job. The man's at the club gathered to this moment, every one of them willing to be the "sacrifice" to the occasion, taking the boy's virginity as he waited inside of a room. 

Lan Wangji approached Song Lan in a collected manner, reaching from behind the group making a circle on the man holding a bag. 

"Come on guys, only one per time. Take a number the highest go" Song figured the many hands reaching the velvet bag at the same time 

"What's happening here?" Lan Wangji cleared his throat to mark his presence, asking as every other jumped on the air, straightening their backs before looking at him.

"Oh, hey boss, we are doing a pool to see who goes"

"Goes?" He quickly raised a brow to the comment

"Yeah, I already went through everything with wuxian, but Xingchen didn't want me to reach the final stage. Something about my dick belonging only to him now. So we are doing a ruffle to see who goes in my place" 

"Where is he?" His ears turned red as she asked the question, still unsure of his own doing

"Room six. He likes the red and black of there. I thought it was fitting" he joked, smirking as he said. But soon the smile faded as he saw his boss moving to the room, no words said.

"Bummer, mn, boys? Seems like you all lost" he turned around smiling to the unusual attitude of his friend. "Better luck next time" his hands moving to the phone on his pocket


	8. Chapter 8

Wuxian felt the time dragging as he waited inside the room. Son Lan had informed him what should be done. A play of pretend to see what he learned in the five days he was in the club. If he was approved by this imaginary customer, his days as a whore, working under the Lan name would begin. He pressed a hand over his chest, feeling it beat so fast the blood rushed on his ears. He was nervous, of course, it was his first night as a whore, but most importantly, the first with a man. 

He dreamed with this moment his whole life. Ever since he saw a porn tape, noticing in that moment how much it affected him more than normal stuff. He had to hide his adolescent hard-on, watching his friends spur nonsense about how unnatural and disgusting it all was, as he, himself, followed their leads with a broken heart. He made so, to the point where it was a side of him so deeply hidden that not even him knew about. 

He let out a deep breath, straightened his back when the door opened, tilting his head to see who the person walking in would be. Praying it was someone at least attractive enough to not make him feel disgust. His eyes grew wide when Lan Wangji got in. "Oh, hello" he felt the nervous growing big inside of him "did Song forgot something?" Wuxian stomach made a twist when he saw Lan Wangji stare directly at him, loosening his tie as he walked in his direction. "Do… do you need something sir?" 

"Mn. I will be your client today. It would mean nothing if it was someone who you never served. There would be no way to evaluate your progress" his analytical mind created a whole reason to why him. He took a seat on the bed, beside Wuxian, looking at the dark eyes of the man "you can start now" he spoke after a few seconds of staring, none moving.

"Oh! Yes! S-sorry!" Wuxian got down to his knees, hands on each knee of the Lan.

"Do you have a habit of apologizing?" Lan Wangji tilted his head seeing Wuxian hands move slowly higher on his tights.

"Sor-... I mean… I… I don't know. I think it is. I do say it a lot. I-"

"You're rambling" Wangji held Wuxian chin with one hand, fingers feeling the velvet sensation of the other skin.

"Sorry" Wuxian whispered lost on those golden eyes, gulping down, he pulled his head back before continuing his actions "I… I will start now, sir"

He took Wangji's hand from his sight, slowly reaching the other belt. The buttons open up easily to his touch. The zipper falling down in a smooth movement. He gulped again, taking away the flaccid skin from it's fabric prison. He still remembered the sensation of having it down his throat, the taste, the smell. He recorded Lan Wangji words, reaching first to the base, nose deep buried as his lips kissed Wangji balls. Lips those who moved leaving a wet trail behind.

Wuxian held the phallus with both hands, it was bigger than in his memories, and was still soft. He licked and bit, kissed the skin, until he reached the head. His tongue seemed to know what to do, acting even before his mind could process, he blew a hot breath, kissed the head, cat-liking it before his whole mouth took it in 

Wangji felt the hot sensation embracing his dick, this time, Wuxian tongue moved with expertise, in Accord with the lips going up and down around his member. He felt a twitch seeing the poor man teary eyes as he tried his best to take it all in, the tightened throat granting him access. It was mesmerizing to be seen, even more to feel himself getting hard, and the other taking all of his 18 centimeters until the base.

"Do only what you can" Wangji felt a twist in his eyes as the hot breath touched his pubic area. Feeling Wuxian nod, nose rubbing against him. He almost choked the boy, and himself, trying to supress the urge to hold his head deep buried and thrust as hard as he could. He sighed when Wuxian took it out of his mouth, a huge bright smile on his lips

"You're hard this time!" He looked so cute at that moment, his whole expression screaming victory "did I get any good at this?"

"Mn, you did. What else did you learn from him?" Wangji pulled Wuxian to his lap, making the other straddle him. Noses bumping, lips close.

"Sorry" Wuxian covered the distance between them with his hand, both over Wangji lips "kisses… is it okay if I don't do it? I… mister song told me it was optional. I would like to save at least them" he felt embarrassed to say this to the men who would fuck his ass in a few seconds.

Wangji liked the palm of his hands, suddenly annoyed with the thought of Wuxian having someone to save his kisses to. He pulled him closer, one hand holding his wrists, other at the back of his head pulling his hair back, he placed his teeths on Wuxian throat leaving the deep red mark of his bite. "Do as you seem fit" the hand holding the other wrists let go, being placed over his waist, pushing down on the hard member. "Try to make it so I won't feel the need for them" It was a clear sight for the other to start moving.

Wuxian nodded at his command. He had been waiting only in his shirt, the buttons almost all open, ready to the action. He raised his but a few inches, moving as if in a horse. He rides the Lan with gusto, his own dick being pressed between them feeling the friction on his skin. His moans filled the room, as Wangji bit his shoulder to suppress his grunts. It was only for a few seconds, but to both it wasn't enough. Wuxian could feel an itch taking place inside of him when Wangji's hand reached to his butt, he moved his hips in a circle, trying to hide the hand where he wanted. 

The fingers rubbed circles on his skin, each one closer to his entry, prepared beforehand to take in what was given, it twitched calling for more, begging to be touched, to be entered, and when Wangji finger was placed over it, it almost suck him in in desire for the gorgeous man Wuxian had in his arms. 

"Hungry, aren't you? Is this really your first time?" Wangji asked, moving his finger inside, he could see in the dim light Wuxian's face going red.

"S-stop teasing, mister Lan." He threw his head back to the second finger opening his muscles apart. 

"I will, if you stop with the mister" the third finger went in, feeling every bit of the hot skin surrounding it. It touched a hard bump, one that when pressed made all of Wuxian's body shiver. 

"Lan Wangji… there… ahhhh" Wuxian moved on its own, reaching for more of the touch, that was a spot he had only recently discovered in his body, one that gave him more pleasure than anything else he did so far.

"Why don't you put it in yourself if you want it this badly?" Wangji teased, taking his fingers away while nibbling on the other neck

Wuxian pouted, missing the hot on his insides. He got on his knees, one hand behind him reaching to Lan Wangji member, positioning it to his entrance. The thing was big, bigger than any toy he had in so far. Large in size and circumference. Wuxian felt as he was being ripped apart, stopping midway to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" The voice sounded worried to him.

"Mn. It's just…So big! Nothing as I had befor- ahhhh" he let a scream out, his whole body slipping with the force of the pair of hands pressing his hips down. His arms instinctively surrounded Wangji's neck, breathing hard on his ear. 

"Sorry" Wuxian words made him so desperate he didn't allow time for the other to adjust to his size "y-you can take your time"

"Mn… is okay… mister Song told me that some clients like it rough. I was ready for this" Wuxian moved over his pain. He was well prepared, at least mentally for everything he could face in this job. But even so, his voice brought a hint of hurt. Struggling, he moved up and down, ridding the man.

Lan Wangji could feel all of him being taken by the man. To each stroke he received, a wave built up inside of his stomach, he wanted, no, he needed to be faster, more than Wuxian could give him right now on his own. He took the man in his arms, turning him to lay on the bed. Reaching deep when the weight of his body pressed the other down. "Ahhh" the moan made him itchy. 

He stood up, still connected, taking away his clothes, his suit being thrown on the side, fingers reaching to the buttons. He froze when Wuxian moved up, touching his hands "i-i will do it" he spoke as he opened Wangji buttons, his solid chest waking him gulp in desire never felt before. Wuxian stood, even more, kissing the collarbone in front of his eyes. Hands still opening the remaining buttons. He slid the shirt off the other shoulders, seeing Wangji quickly take the rest out, fabric silently touching the floor. His breath was held in, when Wangji moved down, closer to his face 

They stared at each other as he did. Only a layer of hot air between them. Wangji moved again, eyes still locked, lips almost touching, each thrust reaching the soft spot inside of him. Hot, sweet, and hard, a certain numbness surging where they connected after many in's and out's. The pain long forgotten.

"Hot" Wuxian pressed a hand over his stomach feeling the hotness of Wangji's cum spread on his insides. They had just ejaculated but none went soft. He felt his body be overturned once again, Wangji hands gently turning him on the bed to be above him. it wasn't enough.

"This time, you move" they did it for all night with no breaks, until Wuxian's legs felt like gelli and he could no longer walk.


	9. Chapter 9

Wei Wuxian back hurt so much he could die. He barely remembered how he got home, being driven back by Song Lan and his overly friendly boyfriend. Xiao Xingchen made him feel bad for not being able to keep up with the conversation, but all of his mind was still stuck on the hot night he just had. It didn't seem real. How sex could be this good? Before it was just an act he did to pleasure his girlfriend, running from it as many times as he could, but now? His body craves for it. Even after this whole night of activities, he still wanted for more. Maybe this WAS the job he was born to do.

He sighed, placing an arm over his head, happy that his son was in the daycare. The patch of ice doing nothing to release his pain. He got up, reaching for the pain killer beside his pillow, it was a gift Song Lan gave him after Wangji took the place as his first night. He was told to be ready in two days, to get there clean and right on time to meet his first "paying" customer. "if it is always like this, I may get addicted" he thought, gulping down a few pills. Laying back down when the movement made his whole body hurt. "But if all were like this, it may not leave any of me left to be addicted" he could still feel the hot sensation of Lan Wangji spur inside of him, making a mental note to never forget the condoms when his stomach complained about the unnatural substance on his insides.

Wuxian was glad the pills had effect when he woke up from his power nap in time to catch his son at the daycare. He still walked slowly, making sure to keep his back straight and avoid the bumps on the road. He just forgot how his son made it a habit to jump him first glare when they reunited at the end of the day. He grunted in pain with a big “ooof” while Sizhui laughed in his arms.

“Are you okay, xian? I keep telling him to be careful, but you know him” Wen Ning came closer, helding the boy to lessen the man's pain. Face taken with worry after the painful expression of the other. 

“I'm alright, all right! I just have back pains today” It wasn't a lie, but he would die before saying where exactly was the pain in his back.

“ah, do you want a kiss to feel better?” Ning reached to his pockets unaware of what he said. “We gave those to the kids today, I saved some for you” He showed the chocolates with bright red ears, the coin had sunk in of the expression he used.

“Ahhh my sweet, adorable a-ning, I love you so much, do you know that? Yes, I want a kiss, kiss-me, baby!” Wuxian threw his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him close. He only released the embrace when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared from his side.  
“Ahem” Lan Wangji stood still looking at the interaction as Wuxian begged for kisses from the caretaker boy. He felt his insides twitch with one unpleasant feeling. “Sorry to bother the couple” his tone was carried with something he didn’t recognized “I’m here for my nephew” 

“Ehh, Lan er-gege, are you jealous? Do you want kisses too?” He pouted graciously teasing the man. “Here, They are small, but we can share” wuxian took Lan Wangji hand, placing a wrapped Hershey’s kisses on it. “Are you happy now?” his smirk gave away the knowing of the misunderstood 

“Are… Those…” He looked astounded to his hand, eyes big in surprise, it really wasn't what he expected 

“Kisses! You never had one before, Lan Wangji?” Wuxian unwrapped his candy, pressing it between his teeths to shape his lips around it, a mocking move as revenge for all the teasing the Lan did the previous night. 

“nonsense” Lan Wangji moved in front, pulling wuxian’s face to bite the candy stuck between his teeths, lips almost touching when he did so. He watched the face of the two men around him get beet red, smirking triumphantly to his own actions. His face went down only after he felt the little tug on his coat relm.

“Uncle, can shi go home with us? I promised him to see the bunnies” Jingyi asked pulling sizhui by hand, both now, stuck on Lan Wangji legs, on in each side, eyes begging for they request

“This is not something you should be asking of me, Jingyi” He looked to the still red faced man in front of him, raising a brow

“papa, please? We just stay home everyday now” Sizhui crossed his arms in protest 

“ehh, shi! Don’t you like to be with me? Don’t you love papa nymore?” Wuxian pouted pretending to be hurt

“I love you, but you are boring!” These words reached deep in his heart, he looked up hearing a muffled sound only to see Lan Wangji suppressing a laugh at the child's words.

“F-fine! If is not a problem to you, mister Lan Wang-I’m-so-funny-ji”


	10. Chapter 10

Lan Wangji house was huge! A Siheyuan compound dating from the Zhou Dynasty. He guided the three visitors inside, smiling softly when the kids ran ahead of them. 

“oh, so you can smile like that” Wuxian spoke reclining front to see his face better

“Like what?”

“sweetly. You always have a cold expression, or a mockery one when I see you. Even if…” He let his words short

“even if?”

“Even if I prefer the faces you made yesterday. You looked really hot. I kept imagining if all my clients would do that face too” Wuxian straightened his back when the other turned to him, walking side by side, with hands behind his body.

They walked as Lan Wangji explained the arrangements to him. It was a family house, where his uncle, Lan Qiren, the current head of the family lived in, the ZhengFang. At his both sides, each nephew took one room, Lan Xichen on the eastern residence, the xiangfang and Lan Wangji on the western side, the Dongxiangfang.

They reached the disanjinyuan, being greeted by so many workers Wuxian could not remember faces anymore. He was lost looking around when the laugh of the kids brought his attention back to the scene. Sizhui was on the ground, covered by huge balls of fur from all directions, while Jingyi put even more on top of him. 

“jingyi, no!” Wangji spoke loud, in a cold tone.

“it’s okay, Lan Wangji! Shi is enjoying it a lot! I envy him a little” Wuxian kneeled helping the boy sit, to take the bunnies on his lap. 

“Do you want to be covered by bunnies?” Wangji raised his brow

“Not really, pets normally hate me ‘cuz I tease them too much. So… I just give up on them being affectionate to me. But they always like shi” He watched the bunny jump back on the floor, seeing the little creature run to Wangji's side, crawling his leg. “They seem to like you too”

“Mn. Those here do. I am the one to raise them after all. You… Can have one if you want” He took the ball of fluff from the floor, giving it back to wuxian “This one like you” 

“It would be sad to do it” He grabbed the bunny, pressing noses together. 

“why sad?” Wangji found his act the cutest he ever saw

“Cuz he would be alone in our place. Isn’t it sad?” Wuxian put the bunny down, walking to the outside of the fence, with wangji at his side. 

“Mn. Maybe… Do you not like to be alone?”

“I hate it” Wuxian smiled, covering his mouth as he spoke, gesturing for the kids not to hear his words, he winked, turning away to look at the rest of the garden. “your house is great, must have been fun to be raised here”

“Too many rules” They were walking while talking, Wangji sending one of the servants to keep one eye on the kids, with orders to not be bothered

“I could swear you would like them, i mean, you seem so… strict” 

“I’m used to them, but… it makes life… boring. I would enjoy to have a carefree moment sometime”

“You gave me a job, so… If you ever need to just… get some steam out of your system, call me. It's the least I can do in return” They reached the Neiyuan, flower beds covering each corner of the garden, flowers of all kinds, and colors, greeted them. Wuxian opened a big smile looking at them closely, it was so pretty, and the fragrancy pleasing to his senses.

“why?” Wangji looked wuxian bend to smell the flowers

“why what?” His nose was still buried between them

“Why did you take this job? It doesn't look like something you would choose”

“Are you saying it is a bad thing to do? Isn’t it weird from the big boss?” Wuxian laughed looking at him, face tilted resting on his raised hand. 

“ah, no!” It was his time to feel embarrassed “I’m just saying that it doesn't fit you”

“Oh! Was I bad? Or do you think I would not attract customers? I… Know I’m not so pretty like the others i saw in the club, nor small… But I can work really hard if you give me the chance!” he raised his head to prove his seriousness

“You are pretty” Wangji told him after taking some quiet time looking at his face “And satisfactory to a newby, I just thought you would like to work on something you son could be proud of… I see how the people there hide it from family members and friends” He emphasized the word son


	11. Chapter 11

“oh… Yeah… I didn't have much choice, you know. I worked as a designer for a publishing company that went bankrupt a few months ago. My boss vanished without a word. I searched everywhere, but none gave me a chance"

"And your savings ?"

"What savings can you do, receiving poorly, with rent, school, and a small child to raise?"

"What about his mother? Your parents?" Wangji was even more curious with each question he made.

"Mn…" Wuxian got up, walking to sit on the porch close to them "I lost my parents in preschool. Lived in an orphanage until I was 16. And his mother… she wanted to give him away saying he would just affect her dating opportunities. Would you leave a baby with this kind of woman?"

"You have a poor taste" he sat beside the man, feeling a sour taste on his mouth. He hated what he was hearing.

"Is it my taste when I didn't choose any of this? We got drunk at a party, a few weeks later she came around saying I was a father. Two years later I discovered it wasn't even mine." Wuxian laughed so hard at his own words. "Aren't I stupid? I had to force myself to even have sex with her, but believed every one of her words"

"Why… why did you keep the child then?" Wangji couldn't understand, he had never faced this situation, so the concept was very strange to his mind. 

"He… sizhui only sleep by my side. He would always cry when she took him, but stop the moment he was in my arms. He would squeeze my fingers and cuddle by my side to sleep, and look at me as if I was his world. He still does it even now. It's my name he calls when he has a nightmare, me who he seems when happy. He loves me, and I love him so much that I don't care what happens with me. To make him happy, safe, I could sell my whole body, and it would be okay."

"I… can't understand, sorry. I would never do it"

"It's okay. For a moment back there when she told me I did thought of sending both away"

"What changed your mind?"

"Mn… it will sound really stupid, but… he called me dad"

"Just that?"

"I told you it was stupid. I was furious with her, gosh, I can remember until now the feeling" he threw his hands behind his head to hide the shaking, laying with one feet on the porch, the other hanging as it swung. "But when I reached his room… his little teary eyes stuck on me… the way his arms opened asking for a hug as he called ME… not that trash of a mother, but me… I couldn't bring myself to do it"

"You're a very good person" Wangji looked at him, he indeed was one of the best persons he had ever met. "Your boyfriend must be proud of you"

"Again with the boyfriend shit?" Wuxian laughed, glaring at him gently "Would you be sad if I had one, Lan -er gege?"

"Nonsense" but even as he looked from, to the bed flowers, the kids running in their direction, even so… that sweet expression given a few seconds ago to anyone other than him would not leave his mind. This wasn't nothing. He knew that. But why, if the said man was just by his side, he felt so distant from his arms?


	12. Chapter 12

Two days of resting home passed in a blink. Wuxian left Sizhui with the wen's before setting his destination to the club. Every kid on the streets approaching a client made his stomach churn in nervousness. It would soon be him right there. Only a few minutes divided their lives. He took a deep breath before walking inside the back doors of the club, already used to the motion by now. He greeted the bouncer, the bartenders getting ready at the back, and moved slowly, taking his time, to Song Lan direction. "I'm here" he spoke trying to sound cheerfully

"Hey, kiddo. Looking nice today, I see" he didn't know what to wear. What does a call boy use anyway? He ended up in a light jacket, t-shirt, jeans and a new underwear. No ornaments on his body. "Come here, for you to be perfect we just need to fix your hair" and now, he had his hair parted in the middle, with a few loose stray hairs falling on his forehead "yeah, that's better, come"

As soon as Wuxian opened the door, his nose bumped on the hard surface of Lan Wangji chest, he looked up, smiling when he noticed the man, still rubbing the red spot in the middle of his face "hey, Wangji, good night!"

"Mn"

"What do you think, boss? Cute, right?" Song threw one arm around Wuxian shoulders, shaking the boy as he looked at him.

"Mn. Very cute" Wuxian felt his heart stop to the remarks.

"T-thank you" he hid his face again, pretending to still rub his nose.

"We are going to hit the streets, see you later man" he pulled Wuxian away, speaking the rules as aloud as he could "you are in room seven, don't forget, bring them in to there"

Lan Wangji walked to his office feeling a strange squeeze on his heart. He was hyperventilating, breathing deep to catch a breath he never lost. He paced. But even so, nothing seemed to have an effect on this strange condition. It took him twenty minutes to reach his breaking point. Opening the doors abruptly he walked away to the club packed night, eyes seeking in the crowd something he did not have acknowledged of.

His eyes got a glimpse of the beautiful man on his mind, face almost hurt, while his customer touched every inch of his body, they locked eyes when Wuxian turned his direction, moving between the people in the room's direction. Eyes begging for help, as he was so nervous with the man rubbing against his back. 

Wangji almost surfed the packed place, he tried his best to reach them, Song catching his intentions the second he got a glimpse of the running Lan "hey baby, see you soon" he peeked Xingchen following Wangji

Wuxian was pressed against the wall, his heart beat fast, faster than the night he was so intimate with the Lan. But it was a different feeling. As Lan Wangji made his blood rush and his body burn with every touch, this strange man gave him the urge to puke. He tried to calm the man down, begging for a few more seconds of being him "please, mister, stop! not here! let's go to the roo-" his lips were closed by the stinky mouth pressed against his, the strong taste and odor of booze making his head spin. He tried once again to push him, unable to do more than shake the buff man. Relieved when he felt the man walk back distant from him.

"He said to stop" Wangji looked like a prince out of a fairy tail, pulling the man back by the collar. He threw the man on the floor, pushing wuxian inside the room and locking the door behind them. He could feel his blood boil, rage growing inside of him “-iss” his words were muffled by his closed teeths

“w-what?” Wuxian asked with teary eyes, still rubbing the lips taken b the drunk guy

“You said you wouldn’t kiss” Wangji repeated, this time louder, moving to catch wuxian by his arms, he saw the man shake, lips red from the rubbing with his sleeve, eyes teary to the shock. It hitted him, the reality of those sweet plump lips being taken away by force, the memory of that disgusting human trash rubbing against wuxian curvy body, he went crazy. Plucking the lips together, no space to breath, he pushed wuxian to the bed.

Lan Wangji didn’t break the motion for nothing, taking his suit off, still kissing, he felt the arms of Wuxian reach for his neck, embracing him, pulling him close, as a puury moan got out of his throat. He kept kissing the man, non stop, hands going under the other shirt, skin hot to the touch, taking it out finally parting the lips “w-wangji” Wuxian felt weakness even to speak

“Mn?” He kissed the side on wuxian neck, close to his ear, nibbling it when his nose touched the skin. 

“W-what are you doing?” Wuxian moaned again to the new bite mark on his collarbone. 

What was he doing? This, him, every off this was work. He froze looking at the flustered face of the man above him, if this was work, he couldn’t care anymore, he just needed to make him his. “Double”

“what?” Wuxian asked still in a daze from those kisses

“I will pay you double. More than you could do on the streets, free, you don’t have to pay the club share” Wuxian pushed him back with a hand on his chest, getting up on his elbow, a confused look on his face “the only thing you need to do is be here, serve only me. No other”

“you want me to be your personal slut?” he pondered, for the last days of his life, he wrapped his mind on the thought of opening his legs to any man he could for money, so, why not do it for someone who was hot, gentle, and moved him at least a bit? He waited for wangji nod, confirming his own words. “Fine, do your best Lan Wanji, I will be your personal anal-hole, so pay me well, and make me satisfied” he purred on the other ear, seeing the smirk grown on the other face

“Mark your words” Chivers came to his spine.


	13. Chapter 13

For seven months Wuxian did the job still not believing in his luck. Lan Wangji made him sign a contract, paid, very much, more than he could do working on a big company. And the best part? The nights without sleep embracing each other were endless. His son never felt hunger, or was unhappy again, Wangji even showered him with gifts, taking him back to his “mansion” many times to play with the bunnies. Sizhui even got the chance to name two of the new curbs, taking possession of them with a big smile on his little face. It was like a dream, a dream he woke up from on the day he walked inside the club to see Lan Wangji kissing a strange woman in front of his eyes. The pang in his heart making his status suddenly real. He was just a sextoy for the other. Nothing more.

“Wuxian, come here” Song Lan demanded waving a hand when he saw the man crossing the doors. He offered a cup of liquor recently purred by Xingchen

“Don’t worry about that, love, it doesn't change anything” Xingchen tried to speak, but his words were lost to wuxian ears, eyes never leaving the scene

“Who is she?” He finally spoke, after gulping down the drink, the burning sensation taking him out of his trance

“she is… Complicated. You see….” Song voice was interrupted by Wangji calling. 

“Song! Give her whatever she need” He walked closer, taking wuxian by the arm, he inclined closer to his ears, whispering to only him “Go home for today, I will call you another time” he went back to the woman, but his call never reached wuxian’s phone.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been one month since that night. Wuxian waited with patience for the call that never came. He woke up from his nap by the buzz of his phone, two messages popping up on the screen. The transaction on his bank account made him boil in rage, he completely ignored everything, putting up his clothes and going back to the club he didn’t walk in since then. His feets moved automatically to Lan Wangji office, opening the door without even knocking. 

Wangji was surprised by the man's actions, he looked up, confused “Wuxian? What are you doing here?” 

“I came to report a mistake” He took the phone away from his pocket, showing the transaction screen into it “I did nothing this month, but the money still fall on my account”

“Wuxian… Just go back. Take it as a bonus” He sighed before speaking, seeming really tired from all his work. But the bright red mark on his neck was the only thing wuxian could notice, he moved closer, pulling Wangji shirt down on his collar “What are you doing??”

“Is this why you didn’t call me?” His hands shaked on the other shirt “Are you with her now?” 

“what?” Wangji couldn’t understand what was going on, what could make wuxian go berserk out of nowhere. 

“Fine. Pretend you don’t know. Just rip the contract away. I’m done being played by you” He had tears on his eyes, turning away to go home when he saw the woman standing at the door

“Is this him?” She asked tilting her head to analyze wuxian’s body from top to bottom, she moved slowly, still looking at him, sitting on wangji lap and placing a kiss on Lan Wangji lips. 

“Yang” Wangji held her hand pulling it down soon enough to see Wuxian run away from the room “what are you doing here this time? Not tired of creating chaos yet?” He sighed again, feeling his whole body heavy

“Ehh, is it okay to let him go like this? He may hate you now, you know, I think he saw my little gift” She poked Wangji's neck, laughing happily when he got up to see what she talked about in the mirror.

“when did you…”

“Last night. I got bored when you got drunk but never stopped talking about him” She pouted, seeing Wangji's face go red. “How long was it? seven months? Since you took him in? Why don’t you admit you love him already and take the boy out of his suffering?”

“He isn't like that” He passed one hand over his hair, thinking on Wuxian's face when he confronted him. 

“like what?”

“He isn’t gay, to begin whit. I am just… A customer to him'' It pained his heart to say so

“He isn’t gay? But comes here every day to take you up his ass? And go out when you have a free day to play with the bunnies?”

“how did you...?” Wangji eyes grew bigger, it was a surprise to see that even from a distance she still knew what was happening on the club

“Song can be quite gossip when he is drunk. And even if he wasn't… The man was crying when he turned around, you know? Why would he cry for a mere customer? Wangji, we were friends since we were kids, and I love you enough to say this… Stop being a little bitch, and go get your man!” She crossed her arms around her chest, putting emphasis to her words. In truth, their relationship was always like this, she telling him what to do when he was too confused, or uninterested to do so. 

“I… Can't. There is too much work to do around here” He went back to his seat, fear reaching his heart.

“When are you going to stop being a coward?” She tscked at him, clicking her tongue. “You will only hurt more, and hurt the boy with you” Leaving those last words, she left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you sure about this?” Song Lan looked at the paper on his hands, it was a loan contract, something they didn’t do in a long time. 

“I am” Wuxian signed one copy, passing it to Song look at.

“And how do you plan to do it?” He waved both copies on the air, still trying to understand what was suggested

“I will find a way” Wuxian smiled reassuringly. “You don’t have to worry about me” He bend his body, greeting the man in front of him “Thank you for everything you did to me so far, mister Song, I will never forget it”

“hey, kid, no… I should be saying sorry instead… I’m really sorry that everything ended like this” He was embarrassed by Wuxian actions, his heart clenching over it.

When Wei Wuxian parted ways, he felt a weight he didn’t even know he carried falling from his shoulders. The paper he just signed turned every single payment Lan Wangji gave him into loans made to his name. He was grateful for Wangji's actions, but he was ready to forget him now. Three weeks, for this time he hasn't heard anything from the man, ever since he left his office, leaving Lan Wangji alone with that woman. The mark on his neck was everything Wuxian needed to link their connections. He was replaced. Or worse, he was the comcubier on Lan Wangji castle. 

He begged, everywhere he could to find a job cleaning the restaurant close to home, and at nights, restocking products on the supermarket nearby. It was tiring, rushed, and left no space for him to be with Sizhui, but it was enough for him to take care of the boy, the house, and his loan. According to his plans, it would take him two years to set free from this prison he himself created, but it was worthy.


	16. Chapter 16

“Brave little curb” Nie Mingjue voice echoed on the corridors as Wangji walked closer

“Yeah, I offered to help, but he said it would be pointless if he accepted it. I mean, it's gonna be really hard on his body you know. I worry, he is so thin already” It was Song Lan's voice who reached his ears now. 

“oh? That’s why you are neglecting your boyfriend to lunch with others everyday? No wonder Xingchen is calling it an affair, hey angel face, you can always come to me when you need some” His voice was cracked by the laugher, joking with the couple he knew for so long. If not Mingjue being the one introducing them, and cheering for their relationship, it would never have the same light tone on his joke. 

“What’s going on here?” Wangji spoke as soon as he reached the lounge, seeing his employees relax after the club doors were open. It’s been a long time since he did it, seeing them like this, he would often when Wuxian was around, but since he cowardly let him go, two months had already passed, and with each day, it became harder to seek him again. 

“Oh, hey boss, it’s, hm… just chit chat” 

“Cheating is wrong” He used the most stoic expression he could to say it

“Of course you would hear that!” Song covered his face on his hands, feeling the caring touch of a smiley Xingchen reach to him 

“Come on, babe, you will be late if you don't take a nap” The angel of Song life gave him a quick peek, winking when he released his face.

“plans?” 

“mnnn, yes. I’m lunching with a friend these days” Song hide his nervousness behind a smile. 

“Mn… Lunch… It’s been a long time since I had a good one” ever since wuxian left “Do you recomend a good place?”

“Urgh, I…”

“Did you ever try the restaurant close to the daycare? That one that reached the magazines last week” Xingchen pinched Song's arm to keep him quiet, taking the chance to recommend a place himself. 

“Thank you, I will check it on my way home” He tilted his head to show gratitude, leaving the trio alone.

“why did you do that?” Song could almost cry “He will hate meeee”

“are you sad for losing Xian, or for Wangji discovering?” Ming laughed at the scene, a couple bickering by bringing another couple together. This was a very weird group of friends he had.


	17. Chapter 17

Lan Wangji reached the restaurant without any expectations. He was confused by Jingyi's actions, jumping and laughing alone when they crossed the doors, as if he was there everyday. It was the middle of the morning, and only a few customers were around. “welcome” the voice resonae from inside the kitchen when the doorbell rang. “One second and I will be there, take a seat please” He felt a weird familiarity with the tone used, pushing it away from his mind to make Jingyi sit straight on the chair.

“What should we get for breakfast?” He asked the little boy, who held a menu on hands, upside down, faking reading it  
“Pancakes!! We always have pancakes!” Jingyi spoke loudly, having to be shush on his seat

“we?” Wangji asked, at the same time that his eyes followed the crashing sound of cups falling on the floor. Wuxian shook, staring back at him. 

“W-what are you doing here?” Wuxian asked, feeling the glasses crack above his feets

“don’t move, it's dangerous” Wangji rushed to his side, checking his hands to see if there was any blood on it. He took the brush from the cooker hands, laying it on the counter, his attention turned to Wuxian. They stared at each other, hearts hurting from how fast they beated. 

“Wei Wuxian, what the fuck are you doing?” The voice of a man came from behind the doors, taking the small man out of this moment

“Sorry, Cheng! It slipped my hands!” He got on his knees to clean the glasses

“You- Stop being stupid will you? Why the hell would you knee on broken glass? Even better, why the hell would you stand on top of it!” Cheng pulled him up, giving a look to his pants to seek any trace of glass on it, his hands, his feets, every inch of wuxian being closely looked at.

“chencheng! Cursing is bad!” Jingyi got closer to them, being pulled up to Jiang Cheng arms. 

“you too, mister! We don’t play around glass, you know this don’t you?” Cheng nudged the kid nose, smiling at him softly

“Mn! Papa told me this!” Cheng felt the kid hug his neck, he looked at wuxian’s pale face glaring at Lan Wangji, whose eyes never left his face. 

“urgh… Why don’t you take a moment? I can deal with this one here. Go to the back, you need to talk, don’t you?” Cheng rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, he grew with Wuxian, knowing each and every face the boy could make. It was a surprise to him, when a few weeks ago, on a rainy day, a dripping wuxian kneeled down, head on the floor, asking his sister for a job. It was something he would never imagine to see, his prideful friend swallowing it all to beg for a favor.

But now? He could understand it. The reason Wuxian was so silent. The reason he heard him ask Jiang Yanli “Why do people fall in love?” He understood, finally, the bag under his eyes, the redness that took over them at each break, the loss of weight, the strong face he would make biting his lips from inside to the mention of the Lan name. It was all because of him. “Lan wangji, right? Xichen brother?” He asked when he moved to follow wuxian

“Mn. You must be Jiang Cheng. My brother speaks a lot about you. I didn’t know about this place, or would be here sooner to congratulate your sister” 

“Yeah, yeah, listen… That one…” Cheng sighed feeling a headache form “he just fake being stronger. He is the most caring person you will ever meet. The most gentle, and altruist. He will accept everything you do to him, he will pretend as he is fine, but he is not. You… If you are playing with him, please don’t. He… He hates to be alone, so he will just let you. So please, please, I beg you, don’t hurt him. He already went through too much” He let wangji go, moving out of the way so the Lan could meet wuxian who waited for him at the back room.


	18. Chapter 18

“Wei Wuxian…” Lan Wangji spoke as he walked inside the room, closing the door behind him. Wuxian was standing in the middle of the room, back turned to him, arms crossed. His words were cut by the faint voice

“I told you already about my parents dying, right?”

“Mn” Wangji didn’t know where this was going, but he missed this voice so much he just wanted him to speak forever

“I… The reason why I am okay now is because of the Jiang family. When I lived in the orphanage, they would always invite me to dinners, parties or sleepovers. Because of them I met Jc, Ning, Qing, Yanli, Momo.... My life… Become full again. But... those days.... Even with Sizhui… Or any of them… I feel alone. And it's all your fault! I hate to be alone but you let me! Why? Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? Why did you choose her?” He broke in tears, turning to see Lan Wangji wrap his arms around his body, one hand over his waist, other behind his back, gently caressing his hair. “Why… Why wasn't I enough?”

“No, no! Wuxian!” Wangji's voice was filled with pain “I’m the one who doesn't deserve you! I’m the one who is a coward! The one who should not be forgiven! She… Qingyang is a friend! A childhood friend! Only this, nothing more! I swear! It’s you, my whole life, I waited to meet someone like you! You are the first one that has ever moved my heart, the first to make me find happiness just to have you by my side! You were right all along, I was jealous, I was possessive, I was afraid you would hate me! I… If I never saw you today… I don’t know if I would even seek you…” He let wuxian turn on his arms, looking right at his eyes

“why?”

“How could I deserve you? I hurted you, I put you under a contract just so I could have you by my side. I… Tricked you…. I… the words I have to say… How could I tell them knowing it will bound you to me?” 

“Try me, Lan Wangji. Say it. And let me decide if it is what I want or not! Stop running away! Weren’t two month enou-” His words were cut by the lips crashing on his own, a kiss so sweet Wuxian could feel his legs giving up. It was short, gentle, filled with all the emotions Ln Wangji carried inside of him.

“I love you” He whispered under his breath, still glued to Wuxian's forehead. He kissed him again, lightly this time. Lips, cheeks, forehead, “I love you” The giggles shaking the other body made his heart so full, it could just burst on his chest.

“Mn. Thank you” 

“that's it?” Wangji broke the touch, eyes wide open staring back at wuxian.

“That's it!” He giggled again, a sweet sound to Wangji ears. He pressed both hands on wangji cheeks, kissing the man once again “I still have two years until I pay back every cent you gave me. I don’t want to be an employer, I want to be yours. Will you wait for me?” he stared at the almond eyes, seeking an answer.

“What… What does it mean?” Wangji asked confused, it was a strange concept to comprehend

“For two years, until I pay my debts, let’s pause… this… us. Let’s make it so we will never have any misunderstandings again. Make it so we can be together until the last of our days. Does… Does it look good to you?” he lowered his head, looking at the top of his eyes, pouting to his paused-lover.

“I… I’m not so sure If I could, but… To have you for myself, to the rest of my life? Two years are nothing”


	19. Chapter 19

Wei Wuxian's big plan worked as he wanted.

Wangji had the best intentions, but he was allowed only hugs and soft kisses. The cuddles at night as the worst part. having his lover on his arms and being unable to do anything. He waited, and found many different ways to make it so the others won't feel bothered by his side, talking about their lives, friends, and work so far. 

In those two years, they got to know each other so well, Wuxian could read even the smallest of Lan Wangji expressions, the light touches they traded were even more welcomed, the nights alone, leaving Sizhui on Xichen to had sleepovers with Jingyi, while wuxian stayed on wangji room became so natural, it was as if they were living in that house. Qiren greeted them the keys after six months of coming and going, the rent of his old place being terminated one the first year. They lived as a married couple, but doing, at most, rubbing together and hot make out sections when Wuxian felt “alone”. 

It was a cold winter when they met. One that wuxian still remembered as the colder of his life. A lukewarm day when they moved in the Lan manner, and the warmest winter he had ever had so far when he, once again, let himself be taken by the love of his life. It was the first, of many others, warm winters.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my:
> 
> Instagram @mdzsaus
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
